bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile)
Over the years, Bloons TD Battles Mobile has changed a lot. There are plenty of major and minor changes in new features or balancing stuff. Version 6.5 New Features: * New map: Shapes Balance Changes Minimum 4s cooldown on all powers after using any power. Power Lock: No longer locks activated abilities. Super Bloon Boost Duration 12s -> 10s. Super Bloon Boost Speed Increase 75% -> 60%. Turbo Moabs Speed Increase 75% -> 60%. Eco Amplifier Uses 2 -> 3. Turbo Moabs: Speed Increase 75% -> 60%. Super Eco Boost Uses 3 -> 2. Fixed a visual issue with selecting tower targets on super wide devices Knock Out: Towers can now be sold when under the effect of Knock Out Bug Fixes * Knock Out now correctly disables Monkey Village buffs. * Fixed case where player could be shown the Tournament Creation screen when tournaments are disabled for maintenance. * Fixed a visual issue with selecting tower targets on super wide devices. * Fixed a disconnection issue relating to collectables Version 6.3 They say the best defense is a good offense so bring the pain to your opponents with all new Sabotage Powers! Take no prisoners as you increase their costs, stun their towers or block their eco using these devious new powers. We've also added a new ruleset to Battle Arenas for those looking for some retro fun. Version 6.2.4 Crash fix Notes: *Released on May 15th 2019. Version 6.2.3 Bug fixes and balance changes. Notes: *Released on April 13th 2019. Version 6.2.2 Bug Fixes Notes: *Released on March 19th 2019. Version 6.2.1 Fixed an issue where the game changes if a farm is sold whilst certain Eco Powers are active. Notes: *Released on March 15th 2019. Version 6.2 Whether it's buying an expensive tower upgrade or a devastating MOAB rush, extra cash can give you a real edge. The brand new Eco Powers aim to get you exactly that! Boost your farm income, drop some instant cash, or even copy your opponent's eco! Whatever your strategy, Eco Powers have the answer! Try them out on the new map: Shallow River! Notes: *Released on March 12th 2019. Version 6.1.2 Minor bug fixes Notes: *Released on January 29th 2019. Version 6.1.1 Minor bug fixes and balance changes. Notes: *Released on January 18th 2019. Version 6.1 ;Description It's the holidays once again that means an all new, wintery map! Frozen River has a short path but plenty of placement areas on land and water. We're also adding special Holiday Battle Arenas and a new Assault mode for those who like things old school. Plus a new and improved Banana Farmer: The Robo Farmer. Ninja Kiwi would like to wish all our players a very happy holiday! ;Balance Change Notes Update 6.1 is rolling out! Here's what's new: New Content *New map: Frozen River! *Robo Farmer - Enhanced Monkey farmer with increased range and collection speed. *New Assault Room - Old School (no powers). *Festive holiday arenas! Powers Changes *Lightning Bolt duration 14s -> 7s *Lightning Bolt frequency 7 -> 14 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where Bloon send Powers could be stacked in some cases. (No more round 4 rainbows!) *Fixed an issue on some widescreen devices where fast-cooldown ZOMGs could not be sent. *Fixed a bug where Empowered Towers power didn't boost the range of towers. *only Keyboard shortcuts enabled for powers (left to right, 5,6,7). Detailed notes: *Released on December 20th 2018. Version 6.0.1 ;Description Minor bug fixes and balance fixes. ;Balance Change Notes Powers were a big change to the game and will shake up a lot of strategies. We're listening to your feedback, though, so with that said, here is our first list of changes! Power Changes *Upgrade Bloons: bloon count 12 -> 15 *Upgrade Bloons: upgrade ranks 2 -> 1 *Monkey Glue: pierce 50 -> 40 *Lots of Glue: pierce 100 -> 80 *Monkey Acid: uses 4-> 3 *Monkey Acid pierce 50 -> 30 *Range Boost attack speed bonus +20% -> +50% *Power XP earned now scales with the arena you're playing in Bug Fixes *Fixed Regen bloon cost multiplier *Fixed Tower Boost power not targeting MOABs *Fixed Tower Megaboost also applying regular tower power to towers *Fixed a crash spectating card battles *Fixed powers placement UI on non-widescreen phones *Fixed Monkey Apprentice Chain Lightning not affected by Damage Boost power *Fixed Village that had its range boosted not affecting towers within its new range *Dartling Gun x/4: Fixed further unintended interactions with village causing the gunner to fire extra missiles Detailed notes: *Released on November 3rd 2018. Version 6.0 We're shaking things up big time! Introducing: Powers! Switch up your strategy by swapping Bloon Boost for Beefy MOABs! Trade your Red Hot Spikes for Exploding PIneapples! Level up your powers to make them even more devastating and dominate your opponents! Use your powers to manufacture a win on an all new map: Industrial Zone! Detailed notes: *Released on 26 October 2018. *Patched bugs as well and changed around towers Version 5.0.4 Minor bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released on 28th August 2018. Version 5.0.2 Minor bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released 15th August 2018. *The rest of the description of the update is simply of the Version 5.0 description. Version 5.0 Introducing Ninja Kiwi Open Tournaments! Compete in special scheduled tournaments to prove your Battles skill! Top Players and the sole winner earn exclusive badge each season. Earn entry Tokens now via Weekly Leaderboard placement to compete in the upcoming Fire Season! Detailed notes: *Released on 1st August 2018. *New chat packs. *Now requires iOS 8.0 or later to play. Version 4.9 Version 4.9 btdb.png|Welcome message of Version 4.9 River cross.png|Riverbed Mountain pass track.png|Mountain Pass Space station.png|Space Station It's double the fun with TWO brand new maps available in all game modes now! Go with the flow on Riverside or head to the hills on Mountain Pass! Not only that, Club Members can shoot for the stars on an additional exclusive map: Space Station. You can now add some extra depth to your tournaments in the new Best of 3 mode. Defeat each opponent twice to advance to the next round and become the undisputed champion. Notes: *Posted in 9th February 2018. *Several bugs have been fixed, including a fix to the once-outdated description of the Banana Republic. ;Tower changes Super Wide Funnel cost decreased ($7000 --> $5500) Point Five Oh cost decreased ($1800 --> $1400) Deadly Precision cost decreased ($3500 --> $3200) Bloonjitsu cost increased ($2750 --> $3000) MOAB Assassin deals more damage (700 --> 1000) Grape Shot cost increased ($500 --> $550) Glue Gunner base cost decreased ($270 --> $225) Glue Soak cost decreased ($200 --> $150) Bloon Dissolver cost decreased ($3300 --> $2900) Monkey Engineer base cost decreased ($450 --> $400) Larger Service Area cost decreased ($500 --> $475) Monkey Town cost decreased ($10,000 --> $7000) Monkey Fort no longer duplicates Flash Bombs, Cannon Ship bombs, Glue Gunner projectiles (including Glue Splatter). ;Game rule changes Random Trio now guarantees at least one tower with reliable camo-popping power. ;Other game changes Potential Heli Pilot placements have been balanced on both sides. Version 4.8.3 thumb|New main menu Removed Holiday theme. Notes: *Posted on 10th January 2017 on Steam and Mobile. *Also includes a different main menu. No longer a Buccaneer and a MOAB Assassin. Version 4.8.1 4.8 app.png|App icon 4.8 no1.png|Welcome message of Version 4.8 4.8 no2.png|Free Dart Skin message 4.8 no3.png|Dart Monkey Skins on the store 4.8 no4.png|Main menu 4.8 no5.png|North Pole and Winter Wonderland arenas *''Fixed an issue where some players were not able to use Monkey Farmers.'' It's the most wonderful time of the year... to pop Bloons! Takes part in a seasonal showdown in the new limited time winter arenas featuring some of your favorite tracks with a new chilly twist. Also as a special thank you to all our players, everyone will receive an exclusive Dart Monkey Skin! Happy Holidays everyone at NK! Notes: *Posted on December 8th 2017. *Now requires at least iOS 7 to play, instead of at least iOS 6. Version 4.8 It's the most wonderful time of the year... to pop Bloons! Takes part in a seasonal showdown in the new limited time winter arenas featuring some of your favorite tracks with a new chilly twist. Also as a special thank you to all our players, everyone will receive an exclusive Dart Monkey Skin! Happy Holidays everyone at NK! Notes: *Posted on December 7th 2017. *Glitch where Monkey Farmers did not appear has appeared. Version 4.7.2 Minor bug fixes Are you ready to become a champion? Prove it in our all new Tournaments Mode! Create a torunament, share it with your friends and then compete across multiple games to crown the ultimate bloon popping champion! Good luck! Notes: *Posted on December 1st 2017. Version 4.7.1 Are you ready to become a champion? Prove it in the beta for our all new Tournaments Mode! Create a tournament, share it with your friends and then compete across multiple games to crown the ultimate bloon popping champion. Good luck! Notes: *Posted on November 23rd 2017. Version 4.7 Btd4.7change.png|BTDB Mobile Version 4.7 message 4.7 screen.png|Default title screen Are you ready to become a champion? Prove it in the beta for our all new Tournaments Mode! Create a tournament, share it with your friends and then compete across multiple games to crown the ultimate bloon popping champion. Good luck! *Released on November 18th 2017 on App Store. *Released on November 23rd 2017 on Steam. *Tournaments was released as a Beta. Version 4.6 4.6 btdb.png|BTDB Mobile Version 4.6 message Roadblock.png|Roadblock track Pathofroadblock.png|Example game with Roadblock track Battles tv 4.6.png|One example Battles TV change It's time to freshen things up in BTD Battles with another round of balance changes! These tower and map changes are sure to shake up some strategies so check the patch notes for full details! We've also made the previously club-exclusive map Hot Tub available for all and added the brand new map Roadblock. *Released in 29th August 2017. *Announced with this Facebook post. *All previous versions' Battle TV posts are not saved in this version, as with all future versions not saving this version and so on. ;Tower changes Double Shot cost increased ($550 --> $700) Signal Flare cost increased ($550 --> $750) Artillery Battery cost increased ($7000 --> $8000) Sniper Monkeys attack speed increased by 10% Supply Drop adds an additional 33% attack speed. Viral Frost now pops White and Zebra Bloons. Cost of Absolute Zero increased ($2000 --> $3500) Cost of Glue Striker decreased ($4000 --> $2500) Bloon Liquefier splat radius increased by 25% and has more pierce (6 --> 10) when Glue Splatter is also bought. More changes TBA ;Map changes Easier to place towers between middle path and pools in Indoor Pools. More changes TBA. Version 4.5.1 Fixed an issue that caused some players to experience a crash Notes: *Posted on July 21, 2017 Version 4.5 Time for a close encounter of the bloon kind with our all new club exclusive map: Area 52. This top secret airfield might be ready for an alien invasion but it'll be you who needs to stop your opponent's bloon invasion as it marches along the runway. The previous club only map Bloon Circles is also now available to all! Are you ready to make first contact? Notes: *Posted on July 18, 2017 Version 4.4 Want to see what strategies the pros are using? Pulled off an amazing upset that you just have to share? Now you can with Battles TV! Drop in and spectate live games as they happen or check out full replays of completed battles. Bring your A game bloon poppers, the world is watching! Notes: *Posted on June 13, 2017 *Battles TV only affects public battles; it does not affect private battles. Version 4.3.1 We've tweaked and re-balanced some towers to make the game even more fun! Notes: *Posted in May 29, 2017. *Link about full details of tower changes in this Facebook link. ;Tower changes Bloon Adjustment price increased ($500 --> $550) Misdirection price increased ($3250 --> $3500) Base cost of Dartling Gun decreased ($950 --> $850) Powerful Darts pops more (3 --> 4) Ground Zero deals more damage (350 --> 400) Cost of Spy Plane decreased ($400 --> $350) MIB Call to Arms no longer stacks. Base cost of Monkey Village decreased ($1500 --> $1250) Cost of Jungle Drums decreased ($1500 --> $1300) Cost of Monkey Fort decreased ($900 --> $600) Cost of Monkey Intelligence Bureau decreased ($4300 --> $4000) Cost of The Big One increased ($6000 --> $7500) Blades of Blade Shooter pops more (2 --> 3) Tower-moving Support Chinook ability cooldown starts upon tower selection, rather than when the tower selection menu pops up. Overclock ability cooldown starts upon tower selection, rather than the tower selection menu pops up. Version 4.3 The results are in from our map design contest and the winner is: Andrew Ting with his boomerang themed track, Wattle Resort! Your monkeys can get some fresh air and soak up the sun as they battle bloons by the pool in this awesome new map! Congratulations Andrew! Notes: *Facebook link. Version 4.2.1 TBA Version 4.2 Prove yourself to be the most skilled Battles player in the world on the new Prestige leaderboards! Rack up wins to climb the leaderboards but beware, unlike regular leaderboards, losing medallions will lower your score! You'll need to be the absolute best to reach the top and earn the exclusive prestige badges! Notes: *29th March 2017 release Version 4.1.2 Supercharge your strategy as BTD Battles gets a major balance overhaul! Several monkey towers and Bloons have been adjusted to allow more viable strategies. Check the patch notes to see how your favorites have changed. Why not try out some of your new strategies using the new private match codes? Just create a match, give the code to your friend and they'll be able to join instantly! Notes: *10th March 2017 release Version 4.1.1 Supercharge your strategy as BTD Battles gets a major balance overhaul! Several monkey towers and Bloons have been adjusted to allow more viable strategies. Check the patch notes to see how your favorites have changed. Why not try out some of your new strategies using the new private match codes? Just create a match, give the code to your friend and they'll be able to join instantly! Notes: *February 17th 2017 release. Version 4.1 Supercharge your strategy as BTD Battles gets a major balance overhaul! Several monkey towers and Bloons have been adjusted to allow more viable strategies. Check the patch notes to see how your favorites have changed. Why not try out some of your new strategies using the new private match codes? Just create a match, give the code to your friend and they'll be able to join instantly! Notes: *Link on here is the patch notes on Facebook. *February 10, 2017 release. ;Tower changes TBA TBA ;Bloon changes Penalty of all MOAB-class bloons lowered by 60% Lead Bloon speed increased by 20% Cost of Grouped Rainbows decreased ($675 --> $550) Grouped Rainbows spacing increased by 20% ;Other changes TBA TBA Version 4.0.4 The battle lines have been drawn! Clans have arrived in BTD Battles! Band together with other players and form the mightiest clan ever seen! Rack up wins to improve your clan's War Chest and climb the leaderboards and reap the amazing rewards! Call your friends, create your clan, and get popping! ''- Minor bug fixes.'' *Posted on 27th January 2017 Version 4.0.3 The battle lines have been drawn! Clans have arrived in BTD Battles! Band together with other players and form the mightiest clan ever seen! Rack up wins to improve your clan's War Chest and climb the leaderboards to reap the amazing rewards! Call your friends, create your clan, and get popping! – Removal of Holiday Theme Notes: *Released on January 18th 2017. Version 4.0 The battle lines have been drawn! Clans have arrived in BTD Battles! Band together with other players and form the mightiest clan ever seen! Rack up wins to improve your clan's War Chest and climb the leaderboards to reap the amazing rewards! Call your friends, create your clan, and get popping! Notes: *Released on December 17th 2016. Version 3.11 We're celebrating the launch of our brand new game Bloons Super Monkey 2 with an all new battle arena and map! Super Monkey Lane is a short and intense track that will need your very best strategies to defend. Watch out for the limited edition Bloons Super Monkey 2 Battle arena to play on this new and exclusive map! Notes: *Released on November 11th 2016. Version 3.10 Do you feel lucky? Well? Do you? You should do because the brand new battle spinner is here! Spin the wheel and earn yourself fantastic prizes like Medallions and club access! Come back often for more chances to win! It's Halloween in BTD Battles and to celebrate we've opended up 2 new arenas and added 2 exclusive Halloween maps for even more frightful fun! Notes: *Posted in October 28th 2016. Version 3.9.2 The previously club-only map Concrete Alley is now available for all! This grimy urban track has lots of twists and turns to keep your towers on their toes. Try it out today! We've also added a new, club-exclusive map: Inlets. This exciting map features lots of space for both land and water towers giving you plenty of options for finding your best strategy. Notes: *Posted on October 7th 2016 Version 3.9.1 Express yourself with the brand new BTD Battles Sticker Pack! Exclusively for iMessage on iOS 10. Also includes some balance tweaks and minor bug fixes. Notes: *Posted on September 13th 2016. Version 3.9 Get ready for a card battles game changer: Power Cards! This brand new card type can be played for an instant effect that can turn the tide any game, from wiping out a rush to destroying a tower! New Power Cards can be unlocked for free as Card of the Week so get popping! We've also added the new map Zen Garden and, for the first time ever, a new bloon rush: Fast cooldown ZOMGs! Notes: *Released on August 31th 2016. Version 3.8 New maps incoming! The peaceful Swan Lake and the artistic Mondrian maps are now available for all players. Plus the brand new map Hot Tub is now playable exclusively in Club Rooms! We're also shaking things up with new Card Battle Club Arenas and the option to grab more deck slots for those who want to try out all their deck ideas at once! Notes: *Released on August 10th 2016. Version 3.7 Make room in your decks, Card Battles is about to get even more interesting with Expansion Set 1 – Veteran Cards. Each week you'll have the opportunity to earn exclusive new cards just by playing the game. There's a brand new card waiting to be unlocked now, so what are you waiting for? Let's Battle! Notes: *Released on June 29, 2016. Version 3.6.1 Minor bug fixes. Description is exactly the same as Version 3.6. Notes: *Released on June 21, 2016. Version 3.6 We're shuffling things up with our biggest update yet! Introducing: Card Battles! This brand new game mode changes everything you ever knew about BTD Battles. Unlock new cards, build your deck, and prove your skill in the exclusive card battle arenas. Only the best strategists will succeed in this new era of BTD Battles. Do you have what it takes to be a battles card shark? Try it now! Notes: *Posted on June 15, 2016. Version 3.5.1 Minor bug fixes Show your passion for battle with our brand new chat emotes! Show your anger, facepalm at your mistakes, or just say hello. Express yourself! We've also added 2 new types of limited time battle arenas! Club Challenge Arenas use specific tower and map combinations for a unique bloon popping experience while Boss Arenas are high stakes games featuring exclusive maps not found anywhere else. Notes: *Posted on May 3, 2016. Version 3.5 Show your passion for battle with our brand new chat emotes! Show your anger, facepalm at your mistakes, or just say hello. Express yourself! We've also added 2 new types of limited time battle arenas! Club Challenge Arenas use specific tower and map combinations for a unique bloon popping experience while Boss Arenas are high stakes game featuring exclusive maps not found anywhere else. Notes: *Posted on April 29, 2016. Version 3.4.4 *''Minor bug fixes'' Update 3.4 is here! Time for some awesome new content! First up is the Custom Club Creator for Private Matches. Invite friends to play games with custom rules. All of your favourite Club rules are available to mix and match, and you can even restrict which towers can be taken into battle! Next up are Regional and Friends Leaderboards. Weekly medallion earnings will now place you on all 3 leaderboards and there are some brand new Regional Badges to earn! More awesome updates coming soon! Notes: *Posted on April 12, 2016. Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile